User talk:Chris1645/Fire Tock/Dead Baby Jokes
Yes, this is legal.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:50, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :And rather cruel ... :D --- -- (s)talkpage 14:56, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :: and not in the least way funny 76.185.244.98 20:31, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Should be moved This page is messed up, its not neither in Chris's userspace or Fire Tock's. -- 18:56, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Moved. --Shadowcrest 18:59, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Im so smart ain't I? -- 19:04, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::sure? --Shadowcrest 19:04, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::And btw, this is cruel and sick.-- 19:09, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Cheers for that guys-- 19:17, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sick and twisted ftw? I still dont know if its wrong to laugh at those ~_~ There are a bunch that are seemingly duplicates with 2 words changed. Ya should probably go through those. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:26, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Still sick. What if people on this wiki have babies and they see this? -- 20:07, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::What are u saying? They are gonna get ideas?-- 20:08, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::OMG! So WRONG :P --'Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:10, 5 January 2008 (UTC) resetting indent Maybe, Chris. -- 20:11, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :I highly doubt this page will cause any babies to be murdered...-- 20:12, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Dunno... if people are offended by our item images showing "half naked characters" in them, then someone might really cream themselves if they stumble upon this page :P --'Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:14, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeh, lulz. Just be careful, some of them are really sick. -- 20:15, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::lol i wouldn't mind seeing Strap On Monk topless-- 20:16, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::::LOL unfortunately for you, its a dude. -_- --'Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:23, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's why you need pictures...-- 20:24, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ill get to it eventually.. give me TIME !!! lol Im just glad I finally got a working template in there. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:30, 5 January 2008 (UTC) pretty gross :yeah--71.203.106.178 Doh you got the same joke (those of feet first) twice --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 16:22, 27 January 2008 (UTC) wow, they are bad... --Xilarth The Wise 23:36, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Good grief, that's bloody awful. As in the humor department. Flechette 01:42, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Sick =/= Funny or Lulz.-- The Gates Assassin 20:25, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Copyvio From the page? is that a copyvio, or were they made up? RT | Talk 14:01, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Neither of them are active on the wiki, but they made some of them up and they copied others.. — Warw/Wick 14:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Look a tthe top of the page of the article, if that doesn't answer your question, go to the link.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:07, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm active, how do you know i'm not? WHenever i'm on my computer i'm on gwiki and pvx half the time.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Warwick got owned RT | Talk 14:14, 6 April 2008 (UTC) to posters: I LOVE YOU!!! lol, my drumline gets a kick out of dead baby jokes, im gonna tell them some of these Joshthor 03:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) SS or it didn't happen.